falidonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dog Police
Dog Police is an American-Canadian Animated Series for Falidon Jr. Made by Jewel Studios and Frisbee Toys. Plot Six Brave Dogs in an Island infested with Animals Named Case, Marcus, Noodle, Zoe, Ricky, and Scarlett solve police cases. Characters The Dog Police Agency *Case the Doberman (voiced by Max Charles in the US and Hayden Hunter in the UK) is the leader and the dog wearing blue. *Marcus the Golden Retriever (voiced by Tara Strong in the US and Lizzie Waterworth in the UK) is a light yellow dog who is the dog wearing red. *Noodle the Pug (voiced by Kath Soucie in the US and Joanna Ruiz in the UK) is a brown pug who is the dog wearing yellow foodie of the Team. *Zoe the Collie (voiced by Lily Bartlam in the US and Lois Hardie in the UK) is a light brown tomboyish collie who wears purple. *Ricky the Dalmatian (voiced by Billy West in the US and Lewis McLeoad in the UK) is the dog wearing green Who is the oldest one of the group. *Scarlett the Cocker Spaniel (voiced by Laura Summer in the US and Harley Bird in the UK) is a Red-Orange Cocker Spaniel wearing pink who drives a helicopter. *Emily the Husky (Season 2) (voiced by Jennifer Hale in the US and Teresa Gallagher in the UK) is lilac husky who is the dog wearing teal. *Ranger the Chihuahua (Season 3) (voiced by Nicolas Cantu in the US and Emma Tate in the UK) is the dog wearing orange who uses his 5 senses greatly. Island Inhabitants *Mayor Chicadee (voiced by Laura Prepon in the US and Morwenna Banks in the UK) is the Mayor of the Island. *Chirpee (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker in Both Dubs) is Chicadee’s Pet Bug. *Farmer MooMoo (voiced by Elaine Torres in the US and Niki Felstead in the UK) is a Cow who owns her own farm. *Chloe the Poodle (Case’s Girlfriend) (voiced by Diamond White in the US and Holly Thomas in the UK) is a Blonde Poodle who runs a hair salon. *Adam the Kitten (voiced by Chloe Dolandis in the US and Oliver May (Seasons 1 - 4) and Vincent Van Hulzen (Seasons 5 - Onwards) in the UK) is a kitten who lives in an apartment with his dad. *Fulton the Cat (voiced by Patton Oswalt in the US and David Graham in the UK) is Adam’s Dad who is a cook at the apartment. *Bob and Bella (voiced by Terrell Ransom Jr. (Bob, US Seasons 1 - 5), Christian J. Simon (US, Season 6) Kyla Rae Kowalski (Bella, US), Jimmy Hibbert (Bob, UK) and Maria Darling (Bella, UK) are Two Chocolate Lab twins. *Bibo the Pet Snow Bunny (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker in Both Dubs) Villains *King Nutnip (King of The Squirrels) (voiced by Clancy Brown in the US and Richard Ridings in the UK) *The Squirrelnots (The Dog Police’s Squirrel Counterparts, all were voiced by Dee Bradley Baker in Both Dubs) **Cuffs (Case’s Counterpart) **Matthew (Marcus’ Counterpart) **Meatball (Noodle’s Counterpart) **Zinnia (Zoe’s Counterpart) **Robby (Ricky’s Counterpart) **Skylar (Scarlett’s Counterpart) **Everglow (Emily’s Counterpart) (Season 5) **Hunter (Ranger’s Counterpart) (Season 5) *The Villainesso Family (Season 3) **Sarabella “Sarah” Villainesso (voiced by Grey DeLisle in the US and Anya Cooke in the UK) **Clancy Villainesso (voiced by Stephen Stanton in the US and Alexander Armstrong in the UK) **Margaret Villainesso (voiced by Tress MacNeille in the US and Judy Flynn in the UK) **Aunt Victoria Villainesso (voiced by Julia Roberts in the US and Leila Farzad in the UK) *Chef Coyote (voiced by Jim Gaffigan in Both Dubs) *Mockingbird (voiced by Kimiko Glenn in Both Dubs) History The show was announced in 2012, and that the show was already in production and that it would be Frisbee Toys’ First Preschool Series. In June 2013, the cast was announced and that the show would come out in July. 1 week before the debut, A Sneak Peak Aired. When the show came out, Falidon received a lot of money and the show got renewed for 2 more seasons. But however, Some people criticized for being too kiddy, and wanted it to be a show everyone can enjoy. In Season 2, A New Character was introduced to the show, and her name was Emily, who had a snowplow attached to her police car and a pet snow bunny named Bibo. But in Season 3, the show started to get more serious when Ranger and The Villainessos came in. The show got 2 more seasons, even it’s own movie called Dog Police: Mighty Cops. but they were starting to lay thin on their ideas, so they decided for Season 6 to be the last. In 2018, it was announced that the show wrapped production and that the animators left to work on Gabby Matcher: Monster Hacker, which premiered in January 2019. The animators and costumes of the characters had a wrapping party in December 2018 and people at the wrapping party got to watch the final episode before it aired on TV. The last episode with the title “A Dog’s Job is Never Done” is set to air in November 2019 before the premiere of Clint’s Hints and Friends. Category:Dog Police Category:Falidon Jr.